Bonnie Gets a Diamond
Here is the scene where Bonnie and Shuff gets 2 diamonds from diancie in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''. (The Next morning, our heroes are on the boat, Diancie and the Heroes are running down the staircase and are having fun) Ash Ketchum: Wow. Flain: That's Cool! Tai Kamiya: Wait up! Emerl: Slow down! Percy: Catch me if you can! Zaptor: '''Don't Forget about me! '''Toad: Don't try to stop us! Torts: '''Going Slippery is very fun, Catch me if you can! '''Zoe Orimoto: Torts, Stop chasing, you're getting slippery! Dudley Puppy: Chasing is fun! Gatomon: Wait up! Kari Kamiya: '''Come and Get us! '''Dash: Let's go and have some fun! Sweetie Belle: '''(Running and Giggling) '''Krader: Slow down! Teslo: '''You're going way too fast! (We cut to the next scene where several dozens of buizel and floatzel, As all of the heroes looked at Buizel and Floatzel) '''Zorch: Wow, This sea is Beautiful! Joe Kido: Can you ever believe that Gomamon?! Gomamon: This is too Amazing! Kristoff: Indeed. Gator: Yep, and look at those Pokémon! Thomas the Tank Engine: Look down there! Chris Kratt: What a seaful of paradise! Martin Kratt: You said it Chris! Clemont: A group of Buizel and Floatzel!! Tommy Himi: '''Amazing! '''Henry: That's my luck! XJ-5: Hello Buizel and Floatzel! XJ-6: Nice to meet you! Bonnie: Hel-LOOOOH?! Shuff: Hey Sea Weasels! Olaf: Hi guys! Jawg: '''(Laughing) '''Clay: Talk about fun and swimming! Amy Rose: '''Hey There, Have a great Swim?! '''Glomp: '''Swimming means fun! '''Sora Takenouchi: They're look so beautiful! Biyomon: Tell me about it. Pikachu: Pikachu! Diancie: You all swim so beautifully! (A group of Buizel and Floatzel are greeted and jumps into the air and splashed all over the heroes) Emerl: Hey! Takato Matsuki: '''They Splashed over us! '''Ken Ichijouji: Now, you get us all wet, Wormmon. Wormmon: Funny, But wet. Kimiko: '''Wormmon and Ken, That's hilarious. '''Double-'D:' (Soaked) Fellas, I'm so wet! Ash & All The Heroes: (Starts Laughing) The Eds: (Laughing) Edward: '''Now you got me all wet! (Laughing) '''Flain: I'm all Soaked! Lunk: Cheer up Flain, it will reheat again! Zorch: '''Yeah, you might get warmed up! '''Takuya Kanbara: Looks like were all soaked up! Zor Orimoto: '''It's okay, to be soaked. '''XJ-4: Well you gotten reheated things to do. Agumon: Don't worry, I can gave you this hottest look. (He Breathes fire like a hair dryer at Tai to warm him up) Tai Kamiya: Thanks Agumon, now it's the Mixels turn. (He Breathes another fireball but it's hits Volectro) Volectro: Ow! That hurts! Agumon: Oops, Sorry Volectro, But look at the bright side. Volectro: What bright side? Zaptor: You have pointy hair. Agumon: You wouldn't be soaked and wet anymore. (Later Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont switch to different clothes) Emerl: Too bad We Gotten All soaked up. Aqua: (Chuckles) Yeah, you think. Donald Duck: Yeah, so did I! Sora: You can say that again. Tai Kamiya: They'll dry up soon. Agumon: Yeah. Kiva: '''I'm cool with it. Besides I like to cool off in the summer this way. '''Torts: Summer is a great thing of all time! Diancie: This is the most fun I've had since leaving, and it's because I'm on this journey! Ash Ketchum: Traveling with friends is fun, Glad you're having a good time. Terriermon: Of course it is fun. XJ-7: Nut yeah, I'm too tired. XJ-1: Wow, that was having with XJ-Sisters! Huey: You always say that! Yumi: Boy, now this more fun! Sora Takenouchi: '''Traveling with our friends are so amazing! '''Teslo: More Electrical than the others! Dave: Yeah Electrical waters! Diancie: I don't understand. What do you mean by friends? Ash Ketchum: What do I mean? Friends are friends. Right? Twilight Sparkle: '''Friends means helpful friends. '''Ventus: Friendship, what is a friendship? Tentro: Yeah even then, we were friends. Scott: Even like Friendship. Hoogi: Yeah! Anna: For younger years, Elsa and I were having a great time doing playtime in the snow, but she locked me out. Elsa: It's alright, we should be just okay. Hoogi: '''Yeah you can hear that! '''Mickey Mouse: Friendship, means heartful friends. Flain: '''Even the mixels, with my pals. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Even the Engines. '''Davis Motomiya: Mixels Are greatful for Digimon. Veemon is my Digimon Friend, and Ken is my best friend. Veemon: So to Flain, Krader, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Glomp, Scorpi and Magnifo! N.A.N.O.: Engines and mixels, that's very nice. Koji Minamoto: Same here. Gmerl: Tell her, Serena. Serena: Friends are people that you know and trust who really like to play with you and talk with you. Bonnie: They help you and you help them. Spongebob: Patrick and I are friends. The Chief: Yeah. Zoe: We Play and lots of fun. Scorpi: '''Even with the Mixels! '''Goofy: Gosh, Playing on a cruise line is simple and amazing. Norbert: We enjoy ourselves doing our beach. Daggett: Well, that what you get we goes on our Beach. Sticks the Badger: '''Beach means summer paradise. '''J.P. Shibayama: Summer in Orlando, Florida! Eddy: Ed, Double-D and I are friends that we make scams back in the Cul-De-Sac. Clemont: It's good for everybody involved! Thomas the Tank Engine: That's right. Percy along with James, Gordon, Henry, Toby and the other steam engines are great friends. Dudley Puppy: Kitty Katswell, The Chief, Keswick and I are friends that we're spies. Mordecai: It's like this. Rigby and I we're best friends and the rest of the guys in the park. We help our friends Skips, Pops, Benson, Muscle Man & High Five Ghost helping each other working in the park and fighting bad guys. Tai Kamiya: '''The Digidestined and I we're great friends, We help each other to fight evil Digimons. Like we fight Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and Apocalymon. '''Takato Matsuki: Guilmon is my best friend and so as Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon are my friends as well. Henry Wong: Yea, you see we did a great teamwork like we defeated the 12 Digimon Devas and the D-Reaper. Rika Nonaka: Renamon is my friend, because we work together to fight Digimon. When we met our friends, we we're best friends we ever had. Takuya Kanbara: Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, Tommy and I are really great friends. Agumon: '''Yeah, My Digimon friends and I we're pretty amazing! '''Smitty: Making things right is helpful. Sweetie Belle: Doing Passion things and generosity things. Rich: Even amazing Friendship things! Toby: Even though your friends right? Diancie: Friends... Sora: Yeah, that's right. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and I are also friends, together we have friendship. Ash Ketchum: Like us. We're friends with you. Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Emerl: That's right. Skipper: Well you see, Kowalski, Rico and Private are friends as well that we help each other. Private: Even like me. Smitty: '''Sure, I Always like things about friendship. '''Finn the Human: Jake and I are like friends. Jake the Dog: Maybe like brothers! Anna: Yeah, even my friends! Rich: Like friends! (Diancie starts hopping and stands) Diancie: Well then, it that's friends are, I will hereby allow you all to be my friends. Xion: That's right. Michelangelo: That's correct Diancie. Dewey: That's kinda nice. Huey: '''Yeah, that's great! '''Louie: '''Even like Friends! '''Bonnie: There you go again, sounding like a princess! (All the heroes Laughed) Zoe Orimoto: Diancie, you're great! Miles "Tails" Prower: That's amazing! Volectro: '''Yeah, that's right! '''Xion: You are kinda cute. Magnifo: '''Friends like being a magician! '''Yolei Inoue: Even with our Digimon! Sora Takenouchi: You're the greatest princess ever, Diancie. Diancie: Friends... I'm so happy! (She Claps then suddenly it began to glow and 2 diamonds flies up and Bonnie catches it) Flain: Heads up! (Shuff catches another diamond) Shuff: Got it! Seismo: Nice catch. Flain: What was that? Keswick: That's Weird. Omi: '''What's weird? '''Bonnie: Is this a... Ash: It's a diamond! Emerl: Did... Did you make that?! Gmerl: I don't believe it! Flurr: That's Cool! Princess Bubblegum: '''That's Beautiful! '''Scott: '''That is a neat Diamond! '''Daring Do: That's a neat treasure! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Sprinkles and Sparkles, That's a cool Diamond! '''Rika Nonaka: Is it just me or did Diancie create a diamond! Mordecai: I can't believe it! Rigby: I want one! Ping Pong: '''Me too! '''Dudley Puppy: Me too! Mimi Tachikawa: I really want it too! Sora Takenouchi: Me too! Yolei Inoue: Hey give me one! Please! Clemont: That's incredible! Bonnie: Pretty! Shuff: '''I got mine! '''Aviva: '''That's amazing! '''Emerl: What is a Diamond? Riku: A Diamond of Joy. Rarity: '''That's so pretty. '''Gordon: '''Amazing! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Sparkly! '''Flain: Pretty and Amazing! Oggy: (Meows in joy) Jack: (Meows in joy) Olivia: (Meows in joy) XJ-2: Yeah, Sparkly and Pretty! Kari Kamiya: '''Great and Pretty! '''Diancie: But, it will disappear soon, sorry. Mimi Tachikawa: '''What?! '''Mordecai: Oh what? Rigby: Boooo! Joe Kido: '''Wait, what?! '''Knuckles: '''You gotta be Kidding me. '''Finn the Human: '''How come it will disappear? '''Diancie: Because I don't have enough power to create diamonds. Matt Ishida: (In Barry's voice) Major bummer, man. Rich: '''What a Shame! '''Mimi Tachikawa: I really wanted a diamond! Jake the Dog: What a Shame! Fluttershy: Uh... It's okay. Pinkie Pie: Cheer up, Diancie! Diancie: I will and Mimi, I'm sure you'll get a diamond soon. Palmon: She's right. You'll wait until you get one. Mimi Tachikawa: Okay. Kitty Katswell: You're amazing! Mark Evo: We want to keep that! Percy: Yeah, we love to keep this! Gatomon: '''Same here. '''Ami: Yes! it's beautiful! Shuff: '''I Really love to keep this! '''Rarity: I really want it as well! Max: We want to make more diamonds! Rainbow Dash: It's 20% Cooler! Footi: '''Much way cooler! '''XJ-3: Yeah, Much more Cooler! Dave: '''Yeah, it would be great! '''Bonnie: I love it! Can I Keep it, please? Kari Kamiya: You think it's okay if she can have it? Diancie: Yes. I hereby bestow it to you. Bonnie: (Jumps into joy) Yay! Awesome! (She puts a Diamond into a bag) Thank you so much. That's so nice! Shuff: '''Me too! (He Eats a Diamond and swallows it) Delicious! '''Krader: Shuff! You ate that diamond, what you were thinking?! Rainbow Dash: Krader, Please don't even bother. Smitty: '''Rainbow Dash, That's very funny. '''Hawkmon: Mixels, That's just what you waited. Dave: '''Indeed, Waiting is the best part. '''Rarity: (Sighs) Wow, that's just a diamond lover. Twilight Sparkle: You'll get a diamond soon, Rarity. Kimiko: '''Very soon as well. '''Kari Kamiya: You're so nice, Diancie. Gatomon: You're kinda cute. Diancie: (Giggled) (Later, Our Heroes Arrived At Orsay City) Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes